1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital cameras employing solid-state pixel sensors. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved sensitivity and autoexposure detection apparatus and methods for use in digital cameras.
2. The Prior Art
Storage pixel sensors are known in the art. These devices sense photo-integrated charge stored on a capacitor. A limitation of these prior pixels storage sensors is the tradeoff that results from the desire for the capacitor to be small to achieve high sensitivity and the competing desire for the capacitor to be large to provide low noise and good storage time.
Prior art exposure control techniques known to the inventors that use the actual image sensors during the actual exposure interval are of two types. Some prior art techniques integrate the total photocurrent by a common back-side electrode (anode) of a group of photodiodes—i.e., they integrate the substrate current to get an average light reading on the whole array. Other prior art techniques use nondestructive readout to sample selected pixels during the exposure interval, looking for an indication that some pixels are reaching a full-scale exposure. Another prior-art technique senses a total overflow charge from the pixel sensors.
The first technique is tricky and difficult to implement, since the photocurrents are small and the substrate is large and noisy. In addition, it responds strictly to the average light level across the image plane rather than to those pixels that are reaching a full-scale charge accumulation. The second technique requires a sequential polling, so is limited to either a very slow operation or to sensing only a very small subset of the pixels. The second technique is therefore not good for detecting the exact time when a small percentage of pixels are reaching a full-scale exposure. The third technique requires sensing of charges against a background of the total leakage of the full area of pixel sensors.
Other prior art techniques for exposure control typically measure the light either at a different time, e.g. just before the actual exposure, or with a different sensor device that needs to be calibrated relative to the sensor that is picking up the actual image. Such techniques typically sample the image plane at selected fixed points rather than adapting to the lighting conditions of the entire image.
One such prior art technique uses an imager first to estimate a light level and thereby to calculate an optimum exposure duration for a second cycle of the imager. This technique is obviously not as fast, and particularly is unsuited to controlling the exposure time rapidly during a dynamic lighting event, provided for example from a strobe flash.
Another such prior art technique employs a separate overall light sensor to measure an average light level and to react to a sufficient quantity of light by closing a shutter or quenching a strobe flash. Mechanical shutters and non-frame-storage electronic sensors cannot be shuttered rapidly enough to use this technique during a flash, which is why the detector is sometimes used to turn off the light source instead of closing a shutter. These techniques require an awkward coordination between the camera, the light sensor, and the light source, and do not necessarily track automatically the sensitivity (or film speed) and lens aperture of the camera.
Another type of prior art technique relates to use of an adjustable overflow drain for dynamic range enhancement. These techniques have not been integrated with the use of the overflow current for terminating the exposure time. Variations on this technique employ either a moving overflow barrier or a dual exposure interval to increase dynamic range.